Persistence
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Fran being persistent in getting a kiss on the cheek from Chrome./Warn: Slight 2696 (crack?), ooc, TYL timeline, absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**Persistence**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Fran being persistent in getting a kiss on the cheek from Chrome.

**Prompt: chap 397: "Fran wants a kiss in the cheek from Chrome when it ends well"**

**Warn:** Slight 2696 (crack?), ooc, TYL timeline, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: Another (absurd and weird) one-shot—at least it's finished…kinda…I hope I did Fran's character justice****…**  


* * *

"Where's the kiss?" Chrome immediately dropped the brown carton bag she was holding and glanced weirdly at Fran for the sudden question.

"E–excuse me?" although ten years had done wonders toward the young woman's personality—she couldn't help but slipped into old habits from time-to-time when alone with the Family.

The teal-haired man stared impassively at her, not even bothering to help her to pick up the fallen groceries, while crouching in front of her.

"That promise when you were most definitely snapping at me to make real-illusions for the short-tempered-puppy-man and the happy-go-lucky-idiot-guy back when we were facing the two ugly-creepy-weird-dudes-from-that-place-Pineapple-Master-was-locked-inside at the totally-anti-climactic-showdown ten years ago."

Chrome hissed at him, perferably because he had almost blew their cover as normal _citizens_ in the streets of Italy who're actually a couple of high-ranking _mafiosi_ in the Vongola _Famiglia_ (which was _impossible_, considering their appearences as said normal civilians—as the other civilians and non-mafia-related people would thought), but more to the embarrassment for the sudden "kiss" statement; as his face still looked stoic as usual.

After gathering the fallen items, she stood up and walked quickly whilst the younger illusionist followed behind without missing a beat.

When they arrived at the _other_ Vongola Secret Underground Basement (the one under the Sawada Household (because the big Japanese Vongola mansion, which was located on the outskirts of Namimori, was still on renovation—which also included the used-to-be Vongola Secret Underground Basement under Namimori Middle)), Chrome put the bags on the tables inside said Vongola Secret Underground Basement's kitchen (followed by Fran) and went straight to the Training Grounds (or Training Undergrounds, to be exact); frankly ignoring the flat-faced Varia illusionist in the process.

* * *

It had gone well—for the first ten minutes at least.

Chrome was venting out her embarrassment (you could _not_ just normally act like it was a normal thing for the twenty year-old monotonious illusionist to ask (also _bluntly_, if she may add) for a kiss that was made for a compesension to save her friends (because family was just pushing her (already) flustered button) _ten years_ ago) by casting many weird (also _absurd_) illusions in the Training Grounds as Fran came in; messing up the older woman's concentration thus shattering the illusions.

"…what do you want, Fran?"

"My compensation from ten years ago." She sighed, holding the trident in one hand as he came closer.

"It's unusual for you to be persistent over something, let alone something from a _decade_ ago; why?" He shrugged, "dunno, just feel like it. So?"

Chrome sighed again, "okay—let's get this over with." Now walking toward him and facing his cheek; fighting the urge to blush and wanted to get the whole fiasco over, she gave it a slight peck and immediately withdrew her face and snapped her head to the side.

"I'm done, now get out Fran." Said man blinked blandly, fingers holding his phone.

_Wait, why's he holding his phone?_

"Oh great, thanks for the pushing-Pineapple-Master-and-Namimori-Birdie-over-the-edge materials, semi-pineapple-woman—now I can show this picture to them, bye." And waltzed out.

For a moment Chrome froze before fully understanding Fran's statement, then blinked furiously and gaped, _what have I just done!?_

* * *

Long story short, the other Vongola Underground Basement couldn't stand the pressure and collapsed along with the Sawada household.

(—that, and the two bloodthirsty men were still hunting down for the Varia's frog up until now.)

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, reviews are appreciated…?**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 27.06.2014]**

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 28.06.2014]


End file.
